


In Your Arms

by YellowDandelion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flashbacks, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Meeting our soulmate is one of the most wonderful things that ever happened in our life since it happens only once per life time.It’s quite different for Hyunjin, since he discovers that he has a soulmate almost everyday but the feeling is just the same as if he meets the person for the first time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone come across this absurd fic of mine, I apologize in advance.

At the age of 53, Hwang Hyunjin has retired from his work and prefers to spend his time at home.

Home where he has been living since 30 years ago. His parents are no longer alive so now he’s staying in the apartment unit alone but his current house is not his parents’ house since he knows where his hometown is but then sometimes he feels like there are other people who are staying with him. It’s just when he woke up from sleep he would always be alone.

Some of the things inside his house are not even his but as usual he cannot remember where the things come from.

Hyunjin is going out for grocery shopping when he meets the boy next door.

“Appa! Get ready at 6! I’m going to take us out this evening. We are going to eat your favourite jjajangmyeon.”

Right after the boy scream to the top of his lung at the front door of his house, his gaze meets Hyunjin who is standing at the opposite unit. The boy didn’t say anything but just look at the elder’s face silently like he is waiting for the guy to say something.

Hyunjin gives a sweet smile to the boy. He guesses that this boy is his neighbour’s child.

“Going to work?”

Once he the sentence, the boy’s shoulder slumped a bit but he still smiles back at the elder.

“Yeah Mr Hwang. Do you need a ride to the store?”

Hyunjin is quite surprised to see the boy knows where he is going without him telling it.

“H-How did—Ah it’s okay I want to walk today and take fresh air.”

The boy nods his head still smiling at him. Such a nice boy Hyunjin thinks.

“By the way, what is your name boy? I’m sorry I might have asked you more than one time right?”

The boy shakes his head telling that it’s okay and he’s more than willing to answer it how many times the older asks.

“It’s Seo Jinyoung, Mr Hwang. Son of Seo Changbin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_25 years ago_ **

“Car key.. car key.. car key.. where did I put it?”

Hyunjin is struggling to find his car key since the thing is currently not in the bowl he usually kept all of the keys that he has. The truth is, he was about to go out from his house and his stomach makes some weird noise telling him to go to the toilet in rush and therefore the car key was left somewhere in the house before he went to the toilet and now he can’t seem to find it.

“Arghh.. I’m so stupid. I should put it back here.”

He goes back and forth in a fast pace searching for each and every corner of his house for the key and after a full search around 15 minutes, he finally found it. It’s in the pocket of his long coat that has been tossed away on the dining table’s chair just before he went to the toilet. Hyunjin sighs and then he moves direct to the door and makes sure that he takes the house key this time together with him because if not it might be the second round game of hide and seek between him and the keys after this.

As he is about to lock the door, he notices that they are a few shoes that doesn’t belong to him are neatly arranged on the shoe rack.

“Whose shoes are this?”

Since he is late for his work, he didn’t care too much of it and left the house as soon as possible. As soon as he sits in the car, he puts the address of his office building into the GPS according to the small book in his hand that has a big bold writing ‘address’ on the cover. He scans the ID card on the terminal and then is greeted by one of the guards at the lobby of his office. He flinches a bit when the guard calls for his name. The guard who realized that he may or may not make the guy with backpack startled, immediately apologizes and says his name to him.

“It’s Yang Sanghyuk, Mr Hwang. I’m on the morning duty today.”

The middle age man who is in the guard uniform then gives him a sincere smile. Hyunjin smiles back after saying the word ‘fighting’ to the other.

He walks to the elevator to meet another person who greets him the same way.

“Good morning Mr Hwang! It’s me Seo Chaerin. You are going to your room right? Let’s go together.”

Hyunjin smiles at the girl with average height who is speaking enthusiastically although it’s just 7.55 in the morning. By the way, her name seems familiar he thinks. Does he know anyone with this name? He tries to recall but couldn’t find anything.

As he arrived at the 23rd floor of the building, which is the Materials and Design Editorial Department the girl let him go out first from the elevator but he seems stuck at one place not knowing where to go. As he is about to take out his black book, the girl who realized the situation offers some help to Hyunjin.

“Come on Mr Hwang. Let’s go.”

He follows the girl quietly without asking anything and finally stops when they arrive at a room with a dark brown painted door.

He reads the word pasted as the plague on the door and gasps a bit.

**_‘Mr Hwang Hyunjin Head of Materials and Design Editorial Department’_ **

The girl then excuses herself to her desk before he says something to Hyunjin who is standing rigid in front of the door to his own room.

“This is your room Mr Hwang. You have been promoted to the head of department around three years ago. If there’s nothing else I can help, I will go first.”

Once he enters the room, the first thing that comes to his view is a board hanged with colourful sticky notes. The sticky notes almost covered up all the empty space on the board. He goes closer to the board to see that it is actually written in his own handwriting meaning that he purposely put it there so that he can catch things up everyday. There is a list of things that he should do and prepare for his work and the first thing that catches his attention is the words ‘ ** _meeting at 9.00AM, meeting room 3’_**.

“Oh God.. why did I wake up late this morning.”

Now he has less than one hour to revise everything back so that he will not be blank in the meeting later. Once he is seated at the desk, there is a manual written on an A5 size, light blue paper, located near his PC.

_Things to do:_

  1. _Don’t panic._
  2. _Turn on the PC._
  3. _Check what you have to do on the notepad at the right side of the desktop._
  4. _If it isn’t there, go to the board with colourful papers._
  5. _Breathe deeply and start to do what you are supposed to do._



He follows the manual and luckily, everything seems to go smoother than he expects.

The meeting on that day also seems to run without any problem as Hyunjin gets used to what he has involved himself to.

Someone knocks on his door and unconsciously he said the word ‘come in’ like he usually did. A different girl from the one he met this morning, peeks his head inside the room a bit to talk to her boss.

“Mr Hwang, are you going to stay till night? All of us are going back, except for Jeongin since he has to finish his presentation for tomorrow.”

Hyunjin looks at his wrist watch. It’s already passed office hour.

“It’s okay you guys go first. I’m going to check on a few things.”

The girl then bows his head to the head of department and then closes the door back leaving Hyunjin all alone in his room. The guy takes out a book of sticky notes out of dozens that he has in his drawer to write the works that he needs to settle for tomorrow.

Hyunjin is on his way to home after he puts the address in the GPS when he sees a couple walking together at the roadside. Since it’s red light, he takes his time to watch what does people around him do and most of them are just like him, just finished their role of being a worker for the day but the difference is they are linking their arm together with someone else that is probably their soulmate. The men and women look so happy with smile etched on their face. Hyunjin unconsciously smiles at that and then he looks at his own left wrist only to be surprised to see that there is a name written on the cursive writing there.

“Oh, when did this happen?”

As he is about to go deeper in collecting pieces of memories on his mind, a car form his back side honk him for not moving when it’s already green light on the traffic light. He drives straight looking at the road leaving the soulmate issue for a moment. According to the GPS, his house is just a few metres away before he arrives but then an appealing view of a coffee shop comes right in front of his eyes.

He decides to stop by and maybe the coffee aroma can help him to remember anything that he has missed for the day because somehow he thinks that he has left out an important thing but couldn’t find the answer.

Hyunjin sits at one of the table provided in the café but he still did not order anything yet. He wonders why this setting is so familiar to him like he is waiting for someone that he didn’t even remember. He looks at the glass panel of the coffee shop only to find his heart hurt more because everyone is enjoying the start of spring season and he is alone in somewhat lonely place.

The bell that is hang on the coffee shop’s entrance rings indicating that someone has just entered the shop but Hyunjin pays no attention to it as it is not his problem. This is a public place so anyone can come and go out just like that.. but his table is not open for the public an yet a guy comes towards his direction and sits there like he has made an appointment with Hyunjin.

“Here you are. I guessed it right.”

Hyunjin sits straight on his chair when there is a random guy suddenly intrudes his personal space.. well he did sit there first right and there’s plenty of empty space in the shop so why did this guy choose to sit here where there are only two chairs for one table.

“E-Excuse me?”

The guy who is smiling happily just now has a bit different expression on his face when he hears Hyunjin saying those words. He has a knowing look like he already know that Hyunjin is going to ask why he chose to sit there when clearly he can sit somewhere else. Without further delaying he starts saying something that seems like magical words to Hyunjin.

“Oh there is no one sitting here right? I think you are too pretty to sit alone so I volunteer myself to accompany you. You didn’t order yet right? I’ll go get us some drinks so wait here okay. By the way, I’m Seo Changbin.”

The guy who wears a chequered blue flannel goes to the counter without waiting for the answer from Hyunjin like he has already know what to order for the other. Hyunjin finds himself hard to breathe for a moment because there is something wrong with the way the guy approached him like they have known for—wait, his name!

He immediately looks at his left wrist. It’s there.. the name.

The guy who is at least 167cm tall comes back bringing an iced latte and a hot cappuccino with him. He placed the iced latte in front of Hyunjin and asks the later to drink it saying that the bill is on him today.

“Excuse me but what did you say your name just now?”

The guy looks at him with a smile that can blind someone’s eyes. His face doesn’t look too young, maybe he is in middle 20s Hyunjin thinks secretly in his mind but the way he talks and the way he looks at him makes Hyunjin’s heart beats ferociously.

“It’s Seo. Chang. Bin.”

The realization hits him hard. The one sitting in front of him is clearly his soulmate. The same name written on his wrist. He just found his soulmate! Bless this nice weather Hyunjin thinks in his mind. The way the guy in front of him looks at him is something precious and it looks like it has more meaning than just saying his name like he is waiting for Hyunjin to say something yet the smile on his face never disappear.

“You.. You are my.. Are we s-soulmate?”

There is slight crinkle in the guy’s eyes when Hyunjin said that particular line. His smile turns even wider when Hyunjin asked the question. He raises his hand to show his left wrist imprinted with someone’s name.

“If your name is Hwang Hyunjin, then it’s true that we are soulmate.”

That moment, Hyunjin thinks that this is one the best day in his life. He can see the smile on this guy sitting in front of him for as long as he lives from now on. The head of Editorial Department takes out his phone to save the guy number while his face looks like a high school girl who just got asked by his crush to go prom together but then his lips pursue together when he sees something on the screen of his phone.

He keys in a few number but there is already a familiar name appeared in the list of his contact. When he clicks on it, it shows the picture of the guy sitting in front of him casually kissed the side of his head with he himself looks like a teenager in love. Hyunjin knows that there is a small piece of information has been left out.

“This is not the first time we meet right?”

Hyunjin reaches his apartment unit around 7 in the evening. The meeting with his soulmate, albeit short was nice and sweet since the other offers to send him home but he declined it politely saying that he brings his own car. He puts his backpack on the couch and sits beside it. His body feels a bit tired from all the rushing since morning. He makes mental note to set three alarms in snooze mode after this so that things that happen like today won’t happen again.

He is suddenly reminded of the time where his mother would wake him up continuously until he got up from the bed during the time he was in high school. He laughs a bit at that.

“Ah I should call Omma.”

His mother picks up the call after a few rings. Hyunjin greets his mother happily even if he can’t see the older woman’s face.

“Mom you know what? Something special happened to me. I met my soulmate!”

For somewhat unknown reason his mother is still calm from the other line not like other middle age woman who might be frantically joining the happiness of his son to finally meet the one and only soulmate. Hyunjin describes how does the guy looks alike starting from his jet black hair that is styled neatly like a gentleman, how nice his choice of fashion looks and how his eyes seems to give some sort of glow when he talked to him earlier.

His mother is listening silently from the other line. She then said something that cuts Hyunjin’s excitement a bit.

“Son, you still didn’t read your diary for today right?”

Something crossed Hyunjin’s mind. Since he is in such rush today, he forgot to bring his diary together to office. Usually his day will be started with refreshing his memories through the diary but then everything has been left aside. They talk for a few other things before Hyunjin cuts off the phone line.

He thinks of taking shower first before cooks something light for dinner.

Hyunjin feels like the nightstand at the side of his bed is calling for him to get something on it as soon as he gets out of the shower. When he goes closer, the first thing he sees is the diary or planner that reads ‘About Me:2020’ on it. He takes it and sits on the bed to take a look a bit after he dried his hair with the pink flower-printed towel.

Unexpectedly, the first page makes his heart constrict painfully as he tries to digest everything written there.

_‘Yes. You have found your soulmate, not today but 6 years ago. His name is Seo Changbin and if you are still reading this in 2020, you have been married to him for 5 years already. If he’s not at this home right now even if it’s late at night, then you can go knock on your neighbour’s door. It will help you. Seriously.”_

Right at that time, his mind plays a few visions and images like a broken, old DVD player. He starts to remember again all the things that he has forgotten. His tears start to fall rapidly without any warning. He left the diary on his bed and runs to the door and goes straight to his neighbour’s house and knocks on the door although there is a bell right beside the door lock.

After knocking twice, someone appears in front of the door making Hyunjin cries even harder. The person grabs Hyunjin’s body closer to him and hugs the other while caressing his back.

“Shh.. I told you not to cry like this right? Why are you even crying? You did better today though. It’s not even nine and yet you are here already.”

Hyunjin releases himself from the hug while still crying. He gives the guy a smack on his arm.

“Don’t joke around. I forgot you again today.”

The guy brings his body closer to Hyunjin again and hugs him tightly.

“But at the end you managed to find me right? That is all matters to me. Now don’t cry. I want to see my husband’s face free of tears or else I’m going to kiss you all night long until you stop crying.”


	3. Chapter 3

Some people thought it’s Alzheimer but no, Hwang Hyunjin is not an Alzheimer patient but he suffered from short-term memory loss. It started with a brain tumor that was found in his head when he was 18 years old. Hyunjin parents couldn’t sleep almost every day, thinking about their son who might not have much time left anymore.

He was diagnosed with a brain tumor when one of his teachers at his high school brought him to the emergency room after he fainted for the third time at school for that week.

At first they thought that it’s just fatigue since he spent too much time to study and drowned himself in books. His ambition was to be an architect since he was a child and in order to do that, he has to be accepted in one of the most prestigious university in the country. So one day, he felt his head spinning non-stop and collapsed in the class right after the recess time. His friends called for his teacher and one of them accompanied the teacher to the hospital. He was then brought to do the MRI and CT scan and that’s when the doctors detected that there’s something in his brain that was affecting his life at that time.

He was told that they detected it too late and the tumor was too big already so it’s dangerous to take it out by doing operation and it’s even more risky to left it in there. Hyunjin didn’t talk to anyone for almost two days, sat at one place while looking at the wall intensely like he has lose all of his hope to live. His parents were not different from him. His mother’s eyes were swollen since she cried a lot when she got the news that her one and only son might not much time to live.

“Omma, Appa.. Can I request something?”

His parents were shocked to find their son talked like usual after secluding himself from other people for a round two days straight. They nodded simultaneously and gave the chance to the boy to talk.

“I want to do the surgery.”

The operation went well, luckily. The doctors managed to get the harmful tumor out of his brain. Yet his fate seemed envy with the little happiness that he was just about to get. They started to notice that there was something wrong with Hyunjin two weeks right after he was discharged from the hospital.

He seemed to forget almost everything that he did the day before and it happened every day.

Hyunjin can only remember what happened on that particular day and the next day he’s going to forget everything except if there’s something that triggered his memory to come back. He can’t even remember most of the things that happened after the surgery. So if they were some new things that happened after that like his best friend Jisung, lost his cat in an accident, Hyunjin can’t remember it. After two days Jisung told him that his cat died with tears flowing out of his eyes, Hyunjin came to his house and searched for the said cat meanwhile his best friend looked at him in disbelief.

The doctor confirmed it that he suffered from short term memory loss.

Even if things get hard sometimes, Hyunjin’s parents were always grateful that they can see their son still breathing and alive after the surgery but it got a lot worse when he reached 19. Sometimes Hyunjin even forgot his way to home. He got accepted into his dream university to be one of the Architecture Faculty students. He stayed at the dorm since it’s easier for him to commute to his class but then one day he called his mother while crying saying that he forgot the way to go back home. Jisung who was fortunately in the same university as him gave a lot of help to him at that time and he’s the one who helped Hyunjin to remember his way back home.

Hyunjin’s parents brought him to meet the doctor and did a screening test for his brain. They said that it happened because of stress and lack of sleep. When he was asked, It’s true that he was in great stress right now since he can’t remember even one of the formula that he learnt for one particular day in class and it’s getting hard since he needed to take Calculus, Physics and Statistic but his mind won’t cooperate with him.

Only then he started to write everything that happened on the whole day before he slept as the doctor said that it would help him to refresh his memories.

***

Changbin opens his eyes to see Hyunjin’s face right across of him on their bed. He traces the bang of his husband that is shadowing his eyes a bit. He smiles at the sight of Hwang Hyunjin who is sleeping peacefully a few minutes before the alarm ring. If Changbin is lucky today, he wouldn’t need to go through the panic stage of Hyunjin finding a stranger on his bed, hands and legs tangling with each other.

Usually, Changbin will wake up earlier than Hyunjin so that he has the time to read his diary and digest everything before they met at the kitchen but today he feels like he wants to stay a few more minutes to study his husband’s beautiful face. Changbin feels like he is never going to get tired of this view in front of him. The rise and fell of his husband’s chest can be seen saying that he’s still deep in sleep. Changbin plays with the other’s hair and leaves a few kisses on Hyunjin’s face but the other seems to shift from his position abruptly making Changbin nearly jumps out of the bed.

As he is about to get up, he feels a hand stopping him.

“Where are you going? Let’s stay like this hmm? Today is Saturday.”

On one of a few rare days like this, Changbin feels like he is heaven when he doesn’t need to hide from his husband when the later opens his eyes right after he’s awake. Nowadays, Hyunjin can even remembers something that happened in two days straight without reading his diary so he must be in trauma yesterday since he forgot his husband once again. Seo Changbin lays back on the bed, continues doing whatever he was doing just now but it seems like Hyunjin wants more than that since he starts to nibble on his husband’s collarbone.

Changbin gets the idea but then he sighs.

“Sweetheart, I know what you want but I hate to say that we only have 1 hour before Abonim and Omonim knock on the door of the next unit.”

Hyunjin opens his eyes wide after he heard that. He sits up straight and combs his hair with his hand before he gets out of the bed while looking at his husband.

“Oh my God! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I have to prepare breakfast for them.”

The other is still lying nonchalantly looking at his husband who is frantically trying to put the bed sheet in order.

“What are you looking at? Get up hyung. We need to go to the next door.”

Changbin has a smirk on his face looking like he is dissatisfied with something.

“How can you just leave me on the bed like that? At least give me my good morning kiss.”

Hyunjin seems baffled for a moment before he comes closer to Changbin, grabs both of his cheeks and gives a deep kiss on his lips.

“Happy now? Okay let’s go.”

He drags his husband’s hand to the next door but stands still as soon as they reach the other door facing the one that they came out from just now.

“What’s the password?”

Changbin smiles while placing a kiss on his husband’s temple and punches in the code.

“It’s your birthday, sweetheart.”

The doctor called Hyunjin as a special case. This is because he has a different history from other short term memory loss patients. Maybe the divine is generous enough to let him live in bless for a few special days they said. Usually a patient who suffered from STML can’t remember things that happened even in the same day but it’s different for Hyunjin since he can grasp what’s going on around him for the whole day but then when he woke up from sleep the next day everything will be forgotten.

That’s how it went for the first two years he started to suffer from the aftereffect of the surgery.

It’s a different story when he reached 20. The doctor suggested him to change his course in the university since it harmed his health. The stress amount that he had to face just because he can’t revive anything that he learned in the class was making him becoming more and more frail and weak. He would spend a lot of time to make over things that he had forgotten and that’s seriously hard so at the end he chose to join the Graphic Designer students in their class since his drawing skills is no joke.

Hyunjin’s daily diary was filled up with things that he loved after that. Only then his parents can breathe in relief a bit when they saw their son was enjoying the short moment that he can remember throughout the days with smile on his face.

After about three months from the change of course and also faculty in the same university, Jisungg realized that his best friend showed a shocking improvement but he can’t confirm it to Hyunjin’s parents yet so he planned on asking things that happened from the day before.

“Hey Jinnie, do you love the coffee that they served at the function? It didn’t match my taste bud though.”

Jisung was expecting that his best friend was going to give him a remorseful look since he can’t remember it but then he replied it with an answer that made him smile.

“Nope. I was just thirsty yesterday that’s why I took two cups and they said I don’t have to pay for the refill. That’s why.”

Jisung thought that that was the first time his friend said the word yesterday in three years consecutive.

Again they went to meet the neurosurgeon that has done the surgery on his brain to check on Hyunjin’s condition and for the first time the doctor gave him a bright smile when he looked at the scan result. The doctor then explained then that maybe because of his less pressure and supportive environment, his brain started to show a good progress. His brain can store a few things and details maximum for around two days as of now and his condition might be better if he got to live the way he want and was kept away from tension.

Hyunjin’s mother hugged him while crying and the doctor patted his father’s back, pleased with the improvement that the boy had.

Like the silent before the storm, Hyunjin’s parents forgot that their son would have to meet his one and only soulmate. It became a new reason for them to sit and stare at one place because their son just showed the name on his wrist on one fine morning like that was not something that he should be surprised because he thought that the name has been there for a period of time.

It read Seo Changbin and his parents knew then that it would be a guy.

“Oh congratulations son! I hope you will meet your soulmate soon.”

His mother tried to show a happy expression but inside her heart, she tried not to cry again because who knows if his soulmate can ever accept his condition like this? The possibility for him to forget that he has a soulmate is like every single day and who would have the strength to live like that?

Apparently there is one guy, and his name is Seo Changbin.

Changbin opens the door of his house to see that a middle age man with a few stands of grey hairs is standing with a woman whom face resembles a lot to his own husband. He welcomes them with a smile and asks them to go inside.

“Where is him?”

Hyunjin’s mother asks timidly, worrying that she might cross the personal space between the two guys.

“Ah he’s at the kitchen, preparing the breakfast. Let’s go and sit at the dining table Abonim and Omonim. I think Hyunjin has finished cooking.”

As Changbin is about to walk to the kitchen, his hand was grabbed by Hyunjin’s mother.

“He.. he’s cooking already early in morning? Then he’s aware of you right?”

Changbin has a warm smile decorated on his face. He understands the concern that Hyunjin’s parents have. They are forever grateful that Changbin accepted their son’s flaws but the later said that he’s the one who should thank the God for giving Hyunjin as his soulmate.

Changbin walks to the kitchen and gets the plates and other cutleries to set them on the table. Hyunjin’s parents sit at the table looking at their son who is busy stirring the fried rice in the pan while talking to his husband. He must be not aware of their presence yet.

“Hyung, can you please help me with the plates?”

His mother’s guess was right. He still didn’t see them sitting at the dining table.

“Don’t worry. I’ve set everything on the table, just waiting for the dishes. Let me help you with that.”

Hyunjin lets out a very cheerful smile hearing the respond that he gets from his husband thus giving Changbin an unexpected kiss on his right cheek. Changbin’s eyes dart immediately to their parents only to find that they are awkwardly trying to change their focus to other place other than the kitchen.

“Hyunjin-ah, Abonim and Omonim are already here in case you didn’t notice.”

“Omma, here have this.”

Hyunjin’s mother smiles at his son. Seeing him cheery like this sometimes makes her forget that her son is actually not as healthy as other people.

“Hyunjin-ah.. you have to eat more. You are getting skinnier these days.”

Hyunjin’s mother caresses his son’s hair while they are sitting on the couch in the living room meanwhile Changbin and his father went out to buy the ingredients for the BBQ that they want to do tonight. The son of Mr Hwang has a faint trace of smile on his face.

“Omma, do I look that bad? Well Changbin hyung never said anything about that.”

This time it’s Hyunjin’s mother’s turn to give him a smile that doesn’t reach her ears.

“Hyunjin-ah.. are you happy?”

Hyunjin takes his mother’s hands in his and taps it lightly.

“Omma, I’m really happy with my life. Trust me. Of course no one will love to repeat the same thing they do like almost everyday but what makes me the most grateful person on this Earth is I got Changbin hyung as my soulmate and I have you and Appa with me. That’s it, I couldn’t ask for more.”

Hyunjin doesn’t realize it but as he said those lines, tears seem to flow out involuntarily without his consent. His mother who watches his son let out something deep from his heart can do nothing than joining him crying too. His mother knows that even though he has a bright smile on his face and he says that he is the most grateful person, the desire for him to live like other normal person is still there but he doesn’t say it though.

Hyunjin’s mother hugs him tightly while caressing his head.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jisungie, where are we going?”

Jisung who was driving a car glanced to his right to see that Hyunjin’s face has the word confusion written on it. He smiled a bit before he answered the question.

“We’ll go to one of my friends’ convocation day and please tell me to stop if you see any flower shop nearby.”

Not too far from where they talked about it, Hyunjin informed Jisung that he saw a small flower shop at the roadside around 20 metres away. They stopped by to buy a bouquet of flower for Jisung’s friend for his convocation.

“Say Hyunjinie, which flower do you prefer?”

Hyunjin seemed baffled for a moment since his best friend asked for his choice of flower instead of giving his friend his own favourite.

“Why would you ask me? You should know better, she’s your girlfriend right?”

Jisung blinked his eyes in disbelief. His friend sure didn’t remember that he once told him he preferred guys more than women but he put that aside and continued to pester the boy to choose one of hundreds beautiful flowers displayed in the shop.

“Oh I’m sure he will love whatever it is Hyunjinie as long as it comes from you.”

At the end, he pointed his index finger at a bundle of bright yellow sunflower and a small teddy bear that wore a mortar board on its head. The florist happily took the order and wrapped it together to be a fascinating bouquet of flower.

15 minutes after they continued their journey, Jisung and Hyunjin got down from the white Hyundai they were riding before. There were like sea of people with the never ending strings of dark blue robes that they wore for their graduation day.

“Hyung, where are you?”

Hyunjin looked at his best friend who was talking to someone through his phone. Hyung? He thought that it was a girl. Nevertheless he kept quiet and followed Jisung when the latter said the name of the place that they needed to go at that time to find his friend.

5 minutes of swimming amongst the countless number of people, Jisung finally waved his hand towards someone standing near the hall entrance. They were like 3 guys standing together while talking with smile decorating their face.

“Hyung, here this is for you.”

Hyunjin didn’t know if Jisung was referring the word ‘this’ to the bouquet of flower in his hands or to he himself because he swore that he saw Jisung was pointing his fingers to him. He quickly gave the flower in his hands to the said guy who kind of cute and has a nice smile.

“A-Ah.. Here Jisung bought this for you.”

Jisung quickly denied it telling that the flower was sponsored by his best friend leaving the other amused at that fact. The guy took the bouquet while saying thank you to Hyunjin and he replied it with a smile but the look that he got from the guy after that was something undecipherable—like he was stunned and touched.

“Thanks, Jisung-ah. You really kept your promise.”

Hyunjin didn’t know what kind of promise it was but his best friend gave the guy who received the bouquet two thumbs up and smiled happily meanwhile the other was looking at him like he was grateful to have Hyunjin attended his graduation day.

“Hi. My name is Seo Changbin.”

The guy held out his hand and Jisung nudged his best friend using his elbow to signal him to take the hand in his.

“H-Hi. My name is Hwa—Wait what did you say your name just now?”

And just like that, Hyunjin learned that he has a soulmate on that day meanwhile it’s been almost one year since Changbin introduced himself as his soulmate countless times without once being bored to do it. Jisung has promised to bring Changbin his soulmate on his convocation day and make sure that he would have pictures together with Hyunjin. It’s kind of heart-breaking when Jisung finally knew around 5 months after they officially met, that Changbin didn’t have anybody on this Earth that he can call as family since his parents died in a car accident when he was 16.

That day, Jisung felt happy that he can see the smile on Changbin’s face when he saw Hyunjin even from far but of course his best friend was clueless about it.

Hyunjin told Jisung that he was going to buy mineral water at the counter of the fast food restaurant that they went to eat. It was quite awkward for Hyunjin to sit right in front of his soulmate when they were eating although the guy looked innocent like an angel. He walked to the counter to see that they were a lot of people eating together with their family with their ceremony robe at their side. Obviously these people were from the same university before since this was the nearest fast food restaurant that they can find.

He was waiting for the cashier to give back his change when he accidentally saw a familiar name on someone’s wrist. The guy was carrying his tray and was about to move away from the counter when Hyunjin stopped him immediately.

“Jisungie soulmate?”

The guy looked stupefied when someone suddenly stopped him in the middle of nowhere while he was holding his tray.

“E-Excuse me?”

They moved to a much secluded place to have a better conversation since the counter was packed with people.

“The name written on your wrist is Han Jisung right?”

The guy instantly had his eyes rounded widely although he has kind of cat-like eyes.

“Are you p-perhaps?”

Hyunjin quickly apologized because he thought that he forgot the guy’s existence again and quickly lead them to their table while saying that Jisung was waiting for them. The average tall, cat-like eyes guy followed him silently with an erratic heartbeat and an exited feeling.

Unlike what Hyunjin thought initially, Jisung seemed too shocked to do anything when he casually said that he unintentionally forgot about his best friend’s soulmate again. The two stayed immobile for a few minutes while staring at each other until Changbin broke the silence.

“Emm why don’t you sit first? But if you guys need space, don’t worry the rest of us can move to other table.”

Changbin said that to help the two since he knew that feeling when someone met with their soulmate for the first time—well he can be categorized as an expert already.

“Ah it’s okay. I’m here alone since my friends left with their family just now so if guys don’t mind can I join?”

Hyunjin sensed that something was not okay. Why were they acting awkward as hell like this was the first time they met and at that time something crossed his mind.

“I’m sorry to ask, but is this the first time you guys meet?”

Both of them nodded simultaneously and Hyunjin knew that he had screwed up. He needed to make up and apologized to his best friend later.

“So are you perhaps L-Lee Minho?”

Jisung finally let something out of his mouth and that was to confirm that the one sitting in front of him was really his soulmate like what his best friend ensured just now. The guy indeed was his soulmate when he nodded at the question and showed his wrist that has Jisung’s name written on it.

Jisung immediately blushed when he saw his name on the guy’s wrist.

“My full name is Lee Minho. My friends call me LeeKnow.”

The two ate in silence after that meanwhile Hyunjin had lost his appetite and he felt so bad for spoiling his best friend special moment but when he looked towards the other guy sitting in front of him, he kept on praying to God that he would never forget this guy.

Well, it seemed like his prayer is still not granted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyunjin wakes up to feel that the other side of his bed is warm. He knitted his eyebrows. Does that mean someone was sleeping beside him just now? Did Jisung sleep at his house last night? He sits on the bed, removes his blanket away from his feet and does a stretching a bit. His body feels sore maybe because he finish his work up until 2AM last night.

He takes his diary that reads ‘About Me: 2020’. The compulsory thing for him to do everyday is of course to read his diary and he does it without fail today. It’s 15 minutes to six so he still has time before he needs to prepare to work.

He reads the first line and feels his heart thumping in a fast pace after that. He didn’t remember about this guy named Seo Changbin but surely he will feel something when he meets him later. Hyunjin braves himself to go downstairs and searches for his said husband. Usually after he reads the diary, which is something that will trigger his memories, the past actions and recollection of memory will come to his mind slowly so he will be able to grasp the situation and remember everything again for that day.

Yet today is one of the special days that his mind seems to not give any cooperation since he feels like it is in a blank state. He couldn’t remember anything and his memories seemed stop during the time before his brain surgery.

His feet stop moving abruptly middle way on the stairs when he sees someone is drying his hair with a towel. He cannot see the guy’s face clearly but he can tell that his husband has a sturdy built and is a bit shorter than him. Hyunjin is still trying to think of the possible line to start the conversation when the guy suddenly turns around and meets his gaze. He stops immediately with the towel still on his head. Finally, Hyunjin sees his face and he has to admit that he’s really lucky to have such a fine looking husband.

“H-Hi. So you are S-Seo Changbin?”

The man smiles and Hyunjin thinks he just saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen on the Earth.

Both of them sit at the dining table to have breakfast together. Hyunjin still feels awkward since this is practically the first time he meets his soulmate who is also now his husband although they have been married for 5 years.

“Can I ask you something?”

Changbin nods his head while pouring orange juice into Hyunjin’s glass.

“How- How old are you actually?”

His husband immediately has a smile etched on his face.

“30 years old, two years older than you. You must be thanking God right now because someone younger than you is not your taste.”

Hyunjin is astounded to hear the surprising line comes from his husband’s mouth like he can read his mind.

“Ho-How can you know what am I thinking? Oh this must not be the first time I ask about this right?”

Changbin nods again and this time he gives Hyunjin a sweet blinding eye smile.

“Yup. But don’t worry just ask anything that you want to know. I’ll gladly help you if I know the answer.”

Changbin keeps the fact that this might be the 769th time Hyunjin asked about his age secret because he knows that his husband would forget it everytime and he doesn’t want the younger to blame himself although it’s not his fault.

Hyunjin arrives at his office around 20 minutes after they took breakfast together at his house just now. As usual, he switches on his computer and starts jotting down the list of things that he needs to settle for today but he looks twice at the screen when the desktop background shows a happy face Changbin hugging him tightly with a smile on both of their face.

How he wish he can remember when did this happened.

That noon he receives a phone call from his husband. Hyunjin looks at the phone screen that writes the word ‘My Husband Changbinie’ for a few seconds before he takes the call. It felt so surreal to know that he has found his soulmate once he opened his eyes and they are married on top of that. 

“Hello?”

Hyunjin says the words hello first, waiting for the other to respond.

“Hey, Hyunjinie do you want to each lunch together after this? Or if you are busy you want me to buy anything for you?”

Hyunjin’s heart beats a bit faster when he hears the nickname. He secretly smiles at the nickname.

“Emm I’m not that busy today.. so can we e-eat together?”

Hyunjin wants to curse himself when he stutters to say something to his own husband like a school girl talking to his crush.

“Yeah sure. I’ll pick you at 1 okay. Bbaing!”

Hyunjin laughs at the cute version of bye his husband gave him just now.

He puts down the phone on the desk and looks at the desktop background once again.

He thinks that it’s okay to get to know to this man everyday.

He thinks it’s okay to know that he is someone’s husband everyday.

He thinks it’s okay to fall in love with Seo Changbin everyday.

Changbin honks his car when he sees Hyunjin stands at the entrance of the famous magazine building.

“Get inside.”

He has to let down his window and asks Hyunjin directly to get inside the car when the latter just stand there even he honked him just now because he doesn’t recognize his own husband’s car.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t remember that this is your car.”

Changbin looks straight at the road but he takes a glance to his right to see his husband’s face a bit.

“Don’t say it. We have made an agreement to not say sorry for things like this. It’s not your fault though.”

Hyunjin has a sad smile on his face after that.

“Well, I guess I forgot that one too.”

5 minutes on the road, Hyunjin braves himself to ask about their destination.

“We are going to the udon noodles restaurant. It’s your favourite.”

The smile on Changbin’s face makes Hyunjin wants to sit there and stares at it doing nothing. He can look at it forever and doesn’t want to ever forget it but it is all futile when he is going to wake up with a memory stuck at the time when he was 18 tomorrow.

“What’s your favourite food?”

Hyunjin asks his husband something he curious at.

“Me? I love Chinese food. There is a restaurant that serves a very good jjajangmyeon over there.”

He points his hand to the right side while driving and that makes Hyunjin says something immediately.

“Then let’s go there. I want to remember your favourite food. Even if it just for today.

That night after Hyunjin got back from work at 5.30 he goes straight to shower and then prepares some food for him and Changbin to eat but the later didn’t show up until 8. Hyunjin is waiting for his husband at the couch with a frown on his forehead thinking if he should call his husband and ask for his whereabouts but the rectangle device lights up showing he just received a message from Changbin.

_“I’m at the next unit. Just want to let you know. If you want me to buy anything for dinner just tell me kay.”_

Hyunjin’s frown becomes deeper. What next unit is his husband talking about? Is he out and not going to come back today, he thinks in his mind.

_“Next unit??”_

A reply comes a few seconds after that.

_“Yeah. Unit 401. The one that you are residing right now is 402 and it’s our house.”_

Hyunjin becomes flustered. What’s with these different units he thought?

_“So?? Why are you there? Not here with me?”_

He waits for the reply and it comes quite late like his husband is still thinking of something to answer his question.

_“Unit 401 is the house that I rent. In case days like this come and you are not comfortable with me, I will just sleep here. So don’t worry, if you need anything I’m always here.”_

Hyunjin feels like the tears are going to flow out of his eyes. How can his husband be so patience when it comes to things like this? He immediately types back a few words.

_“Don’t worry about dinner cuz I already cooked something for us but there is something else that I want right now.”_

Once he sends the message, Hyunjin takes a deep breathe to stop himself from crying.

_“Sure, tell me what is it that you want?”_

Changbin looks at his phone, not moving for a few seconds before he makes move to go to the neighbouring unit.

_“You. I want you Seo Changbin.”_


	6. Chapter 6

“I think you got the wrong house because I didn’t expect any delivery today.”

Hyunjin spoke with his half-closed eyelids since he just woke up after someone rang his bell just now. Before he managed to close the door, the man stopped him with his hand.

“Wait! I’m here to deliver message from your bestfriend, Jisung. I’m Lee Minho, his soulmate.”

Minho gave him a smile making Hyunjin’s eyebrow knitted for a moment thinking and kept on thinking about this newly found information.

“How do I make sure that you are not just creating a story here?”

Minho looked like he anticipated the question to come so he took out a Polaroid picture consists of him, Jisung and Hyunjin himself. At the back side of the photo, it's written a few sentences and Hyunjin knew that it was his own handwriting.

**_‘Stop asking him questions like a jerk. He is Ji’s soulmate, really.’_ **

Minho scratched the back of his head and Hyunjin let out a sheepish smile. He invited Minho to go inside while waiting for him to wash up since he just got up from the bed a few minutes ago.

“By the way, what’s the message that you want to pass just now?”

Minho’s face showed a different expression from the smile that was tampered on his face just now.

“Oh crap! I forgot to tell you! We have 20 minutes before your appointment with the wedding planner starts. So hurry up!”

Hyunjin looked confused with the statement.

“Emm come again? Who is getting married just now?”

Minho pushed him towards his bathroom saying that Jisung would kill them if they arrive there late and they have already run out of time. He said that all the explanation would be done later in the car so Hyunjin has to obey the order for now although he was still puzzled.

“So can you explain to me where exactly are we going right now?”

Minho was driving right now but once in a while, he turned to his right side to see the baffled guy scratching his head. He inhaled deeply before he arranged the word nicely for Hyunjin to understand.

“Alright, this might seem too sudden but I think you should listen first. Any questions, I will entertain you later. Got it?”

Hyunjin nodded while looking at the man whose focus was on the road.

“So.. you are going to have your wedding this March and we have booked an appointment with the wedding planner.. but you woke up late today and you didn’t answer Ji’s call. Try to check your phone I bet that there will be like 46 missed calls from him. So he asked me to pick you at home since he’s going there directly from his hometown and now I hope that we are not too late or else Ji is going to chew us out.”

Staying true to his promise, Hyunjin kept quite for the total time he was given the explanation by Minho but then he thought of the most important question of the day but as soon as he wanted to ask about it, Minho told him that they have already arrived at their destination.

Once they were inside, the first view that came to him was his bestfriend talking to another person in a serious manner.

“Oh, you actually arrived on time. Next time please put your phone on a good use. I was this close to call 119 if it’s not because Minho hyung told me that he got a hold of you.”

Minho pretended to look at the suit materials placed on the table taking a sneak peak to his beloved soulmate when he was nagging to his bestfriend meanwhile the other formed a pout on his face.

“Actually, I have something to ask but..”

Jisung finally toned down a bit when he released all of his worries just now. Seeing his friend playing with the hem of shirt with a pout on his face made him feels guilty for getting a bit flustered with his friend but knowing the guy for more than 7 years made him has a soft spot for the said guy. Hyunjin proceeded with his question once he got the signal from Jisung to go on.

“Who is exactly I’m getting married to?”

Both Minho and Jisung look to each other and felt speechless for a moment because not everyday you can find a person like Hyunjin who even forgot with whom he was getting married to even if he’s the most exited person yesterday planning everything that he could in that span of time.

“Emm.. did you bring your diary?”

Hyunjin nodded looking at Minho who reminded him to bring together the special thing before because they expected something like this would happen whenever Hyunjin woke up late.

**‘About Me:2015**

You should be grateful that you are still loved by Appa, Omma and Jisungie even if you forget what happen to them everyday but there’s someone else that love you dearly now. It’s your soulmate, Seo Changbin. Look at your wrist, his name has been there for almost 3 years for now and you met him last year.’

The first page written on his diary made him realized that he has successfully forgotten about his soulmate for the umpteenth time. Hyunjin lifted up his head to see someone standing right in front of where he sat inside the shop.

“Hi. Did you wait for a long time? I’m sorry but I have an emergency meeting with the others just now.”

Hyunjin’s eyes blinked several times only to be reflected by the big sparkling eyes in front of him. The man was still smiling by the time he finished his sentence but Hyunjin was still thinking of the possible way to remember who this guy might be. He then averted his gaze to Jisung who was standing not too far from the guy. Jisung was mouthing a word, more like a name to him. He was still processing the word until he found his own name tattooed on the guy’s left wrist. The guy with the bright smile folded his dress shirt until it reached his mid arm and his tie has been tossed away somewhere else.

Only then Hyunjin got the idea of the guy’s identity.

He was Seo Changbin, _his soulmate_.


	7. Chapter 7

There’s a reason why Changbin rent the next unit of their apartment.

Around four months after they get married, Hyunjin slowly adapted himself to his new life. Even though on some day he still cannot remember the guy who claimed himself as his husband, he was still happy and tried to process everything slowly.

Changbin messaged him as usual when Hyunjin was about to punched out of his office. The younger replied the text with a smile decorating his face. He’s able to remember everything this morning after he read his diary so Hyunjin was excited to have a dinner date with his husband. Hyunjin drove his car towards the address sent by Changbin just now. He hummed the latest song at that time which was EXO’s Call Me Baby. It was playing on the radio. Hyunjin saw his husband sitting at the table of two waiting for him while scrolling down the screen of his phone. Once Hyunjin called his name, Changbin looked at him with a beaming face.

“Jinnie, hi.”

Hyunjin can’t hide his smile at the endearing nickname. He took a sit at the opposite side of Changbin and proceeded to look at the menu as Changbin said that he didn’t order yet since he waited for Hyunjin to come first. The two then ate in calm mood accompanied with the slow jazz music playing in the background of the elegant restaurant.

“Is there anywhere that you want to go after this?” Changbin asked while cutting the steak on Hyunjin’s plate into smaller pieces so the younger could eat it easily.

Hyunjin shook his head while looking straight into his husband’s eyes.

“No. Actually can we go straight to home hyung?” Hyunjin said to changbin who was still chewing food in his mouth gracefully.

He looked like he wanted to say a bit more so Changbin waited but the word never came. Changbin said okay and then they prepared to leave the restaurant as they finished their meal. Both of them arrived at home at the same time. It’s almost 9 in the evening by the time they killed the engine of their car in the parking lot.

Hyunjin went to shower first right after they arrived home and Changbin sat at the living room to watch the TV. Around 20 minutes later he went to take shower too in the other bathroom in their apartment since the one that his husband used just now was still not vacant. Changbin was busy thinking about the main points of his presentation tomorrow at his work as he scrubbed his body in the bathroom. 15 minutes later he came out of the shower with a towel hanged on his waist as he didn’t take his clothes with him before. He passed by the living room to check if Hyunjin was already seated there but the other was nowhere to be seen.

Once he entered their shared room, Changbin’s breathe hitched. The view in front of him made his heart fluttered. Hyunjin sat still on the bed with only a white dress shirt to cover his whole torso. His blonde mid length hair was wrapped with a small towel and the first three button of the dress shirt is unlinked. His long and lean pair of legs was on displayed and that made Changbin stopped his step at the entrance of the room, still holding the doorknob tightly like his life depended on it.

“Hyung, do you have any unsettle work for tonight?” Hyunjin asked with a slow voice, eyes still avoiding Changbin.

Changbin on the other hand breathe in an amount of air as he didn’t even know that he stopped taking in oxygen for a moment just now—too shocked with the scene in front of him.

“N-No. Why?” Hyunjin’s cheeks became flushed red as he noticed that his husband stuttered just now and the reason might be him.

“I was thinking if.. uhh.. you know.. uhmm.. if we could—how do I say this?” Hyunjin fiddled with the hem on the dress shirt that was hanging loosely on his body. Changbin registered that his husband might have hard time to speak out his want and need so he came closer to Hyunjin who was sitting on the bed and cupped both of his cheeks to ask him a question.

“Are you sure you want this?” Changbin asked with all of seriousness.

Hyunjin nodded.

They wasted no time after that as Changbin began to lay down Hyunjin slowly onto their bed and he got on the top of them. His left hand cupped Hyunjin’s nape and the other slowly started to unbutton the rest of the dress shirt’s buttons. Once Hyunjin’s smooth skin was all his to be displayed, Changbin gave Hyunjin a kiss on his lips. His full lips captured the other perfectly. He might have totally forgotten the main points of the presentation that he needed for tomorrow at work but that’s the least of Changbin’s concern right now as he’s too intoxicated in Hyunjin’s scent.

Around three hours after that, Changbin finally laid down beside Hyunjin and embraced him tightly in his arms. His small kisses never left Hyunjin’s face and body until the other giggled saying that it tickled him. Changbin repeatedly saying the magic word ‘I love you’ with Hyunjin gladly replied him back saying he loved the other too. They fall asleep after the intense session, hoping that they would meet again in their sweet dream.

Apparently the hope remained as hope.

Changbin felt movement from the other person whom he was back-spooning. The other squirmed slowly and before Changbin managed to fully open his eyes, there’s a scream that startled him up. Changbin jolted up from his position to sit on the bed only to see that Hyunjin has moved to the other side of the bed while grabbing most of the blanket that covered their naked bodies. Hyunjin’s face was pale not because he didn’t have any nutrition in his body but it’s because he’s too shocked to comprehend everything that was going on around him.

Changbin glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it said that the time was 4.17AM. He turned back to look at Hyunjin whose eyes were now wet with tears.

“Hyunjin, baby what’s wrong? Do you have a nightmare?” Changbin said while trying to reach out the younger’s hand but the question that he got after that made the sleepiness ran away from his body.

“Who are you?”

Changbin immediately dressed up to not scare Hyunjin anymore and tried to explain that he’s Hyunjin’s soulmate and they have been married for four months already but the younger was too shocked to find himself in his current state where they made love to each other just a few hours before he fell asleep. He turned his head down to see that his body was free from any clothe and it’s sticky everywhere especially his inner thigh. That situation triggered his emotion to be more unstable than before and he made rash decision as Changbin started to speak again.

“I don’t want to hear anything! Get out! Get out from this house!” Hyunjin said while tears continue to spill from his eyes.

There’s a reason why Changbin rent the next unit of their apartment—it’s because Hyunjin kicked him out of their house at 4.23 in the morning.

Changbin picked his phone, wallet and car keys before he went out of the apartment. As he started the engine of the car, Changbin sent a message telling Hyunjin to calm down and take a deep breathe. He also told him that everything will be fine and he shouldn’t be worried too much but he knew that Hyunjin was not going to read that message at that time as he’s too traumatized with what happened just now. Changbin sighed before he texted one of his best friend named Chan. Luckily the man was a night owl so he immediately responded to the text with an answer that made Changbin felt relieved.

_‘ **Chan Hyung** : Hey Bin. Come here. I’m still at the studio.’_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually we are left with 2-3 chapters(?). I'm not sure yet since the ending chapter is still in progress but just want to give you guys heads up. Thanks for reading everyone! ^^

Hyunjin’s sweat trickled down his temple slowly. It’s 34 degree Celsius and his throat felt like it’s burning. He slung his bag on the shoulder and continued to wait for the bus. His class has just finished thus he didn’t have time to take a look at his phone in the lecture hall because Prof Lee spoke as fast as train and if you look somewhere else other than his face, you will lost the track. Hyunjin checked his phone and there’s one message from Jisung. The boy was inviting him to his house and to have a dinner with his family as Jisung’s mother prepared Hyunjin’s favourite dish.

Hyunjin looked at the sky and sighed. How he wished he can join Jisung and his mother at home but right now he has two final reports and one research paper to finish. All due by the end of that week. Hyunjin typed the reply back to Jisung saying that he has to take a rain check for today. The other quickly gave Hyunjin a chain of supportive words as he knew that his best friend was struggling with his assignments lately. 

Bus number 325 was still not in the view and Hyunjin was getting impatient. He needed to go home as soon as possible so that he can take shower and straight away open his laptop to resume his delayed work. Hyunjin felt remorse as he didn’t buy any mineral water from the café earlier before he walked out of his university. Right now around the bus stop, there’s no convenience store nearby so he’s desperate to have a gulp of water.

Like dream come true, a person from his behind handed him a water bottle. The mineral water bottle was still uncapped and it’s chilled so the temptation for Hyunjin to just grab the bottle and gulped it down in one go was so high. He turned his head to the left side to see the stranger gave him a bright smile. He offered Hyunjin the water as if he understood the boy’s condition right now.

“My mother told me to not accept anything from an unknown person but I’m very thirsty right now so I guess I’ll take this. And yeah thank you,” said Hyunjin to the man beside him.

The other looked dumbfounded for a moment before he giggled. Hyunjin swore he nearly choke on the water as he have never heard a giggle as beautiful as that. Something suddenly crossed his mind.

“Uhh this is not the first time we met right? Have I met you somewhere else before? And this is not a pickup line by the way,” Hyunjin said while still gulping down the water once in a while.

The stranger shook his head straight away.

“Nah, this is the first time we meet and I don’t really mind if that was a pickup line,” he laughed again and Hyunjin thought that it sounded like a music this time. It’s totally exaggerated by the way but Hyunjin has hopelessly fallen for a stranger.

The two stood close to each other and finally Hyunjin’s bus arrived. Hyunjin noticed that the stranger was preparing to get onto the same bus but he didn’t say anything. Once they got on the bus, Hyunjin searched for a vacant spot but there’s only one and it’s right beside the stranger before. It’s a one-passenger seat so if the stranger took the seat he has to stand all the way to his home and that would be 20 minutes long. Hyunjin thought that the possibility for him to faint before he arrive at the bus stop near his house was higher than Forex index this morning but before he managed to sigh and feeling down again today, the stranger turned to look back at him and offered the seat with a smile.

Hyunjin has a weird idea going through his mind right now. He thought that the guy must be sent by God as he kept showing kindness towards Hyunjin with a combo of his blinding smile.

“Have a sit. I’m sure you needed it more than me,” the stranger said to him.

Hyunjin smiled back and said thank you once again and now he realized that his face might look like someone who has not eaten for days and that’s why the stranger offered him water too just now. Maybe he’s afraid that he needed to take care of a dead body in case he collapsed there in any minute Hyunjin guessed.

“But may I stand here? If you are not okay with that I’ll move somewhere else,” said the stranger while scratching the top of his head cutely.

Hyunjin nodded a few times to say that it’s okay and he wouldn’t mind it.

“Are you a student here?” Hyunjin asked and the bus started moving.

The stranger who was looking outside through the window of the bus just now immediately turned his gaze to Hyunjin while his hand grabbed a pole right in front of Hyunjin’s view to balance himself as the bus started to shake and become a bit unstable for him to stand.

“Nope. I’m from Yonsei. I came to SNU to meet a professor in the Social Science building,” the stranger replied.

They talk about a few more things along the way to the next stop. Hyunjin and the stranger took turns in laughing and giggling slowly in the bus as they feel comfortable to speak to each other even if they met less than half an hour before.

Hyunjin’s smile never left his face until he saw it. The bold italicized word on the stranger’s left wrist. It has the same level as his eyes so he couldn’t in any way misread it. Hyunjin braved himself to ask a question as he’s too curious to let it go just like that.

“Y-You.. what’s your name?”

The stranger who has an average height seemed baffled for a moment as Hyunjin’s expression turned 180 degrees different from before. His eyes trained to Hyunjin and he noticed that the boy’s gaze was piercing his own wrist.

“I’m Seo Changbin. Do you know anyone whose name written there? Perhaps it’s your childhood friend or your cousin?” the stranger said jokingly and ended it with a small laugh.

Hyunjin raised his head to look straight in the other’s eyes.

“It’s me. Hwang Hyunjin.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short update today before we move to the two last chapters of this story. Thank you for reading.

“Are sure with your decision? Did Changbin hyung agree with this? I mean if.. you happen to forget about that kid later then how…”

Jisung was trying to choose the best word to not hurt his best friend’s feeling.

“Yeah. I have been thinking about it for quite a long time. I’m already 30 right now and my husband is 32 years old. I think we should adopt a kid. There will be someone who will take care of him as a family later and most importantly.. there will be someone who will remember him everyday. At least he won’t be lonely when I forgot about him again.”

Jisung nodded as he knew very well what his best friend was saying right now and truthfully this was a big decision that would change their life later. That’s why he asked Hyunjin to think of about it carefully.

“So when are you going to the orphanage?”

Hyunjin answered it with ‘tomorrow’.

Once they arrived at the orphanage, there were a lot of kids around the same age playing and running together. Hyunjin’s smile can be seen even from far away. Changbin take a look at his husband from his behind and smiled silently.

Amongst almost 30 kids age around 2-4 years old, there was one particular kid caught on both Hyunjin and Changbin’s eyes.

The small boy was sitting alone with his sketchbook. He was drawing something on it. Both Hyunjin and Changbin came closer to him to look at his drawing.

The small boy smiled at them once they came closer.

“May I ask what are you drawing?”

The boy gave Changbin his sketchbook while pointing at his friends who were busy playing and running around the field.

“Do you love to draw?”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to ask and the boy nodded his head. He showed them the rest of his drawings inside the sketchbook and they can say that the boy was really gifted with drawing skill. His drawing has a variety range of scenery. From the fountain, kids running around, adult talking and laughing, flowers and the last one was he himself alone at the centre with faceless images standing beside him.

Hyunjin and Changbin were told by the caretaker of the orphanage just now that the kid lost his parents when he was a baby so he didn’t even remember having parents in his life. He was already 4 years old at that time Changbin and Hyunjin visited him.

“Can you share your name with us?”

The boy looked at Changbin and then said his name.

“Park Jinyoung.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hyunjin’s eyes trained on Jinyoung who was busy building a sand castle with his father. His hair was hit by the strong wind as they were sitting right at the seashore of the beach. The two looked so happy that Hyunjin was afraid it’s just a dream but it was proved to be true when someone patted his shoulder right beside him. Hyunjin turned his view to his right and saw Jisung’s face. The other took a sit beside his best friend whose eyes were back on Jinyoung and his husband, Changbin. They were now bickering about something but then Jinyoung caved in after Changbin tickled him at his stomach. The boy was now 10 years old and his face was beaming with happiness like sun that shines every morning.

“What are you thinking about Hyunjin-ah?” asked Jisung who placed his slippers on the sand beside of him when he sat earlier.

Hyunjin instead of answering the question, he smiled and then looked at Jisung.

“Why are you giving me that look? Did I say something wrong?” asked Jisung again.

Hyunjin immediately shook his head.

“Nah, but I want to know something and I need you to be honest.”

Hyunjin managed to shout a ‘be careful’ to both his husband and son as they went to swim together with Minho. The older gave Hyunjin thumbs up before he proceeded to talk with Jinyoung about a few things most probably the tips on how to swim in the sea.

“What is it?” asked Jisung.

Hyunjin sighed before he asked the question as he really didn’t have any other way to know other than asking his best friend who possibly knew everything.

“Changbin hyung.. I knew he always smiles and looks happy when he's with me. He ensured me that adopting Jinyoung was a good decision as he became happier when the boy became our son,” Hyunjin said while his eyes were still following the two images of his beloved persons.

“But there must be a time where he was mad or hate me right? Have you.. Jisung-ah, have you seen him getting mad at me because of my problem before?” Hyunjin’s voice cracked at the end and Jisung knew that his best friend was on the verge of breaking down right now.

“I have never seen him shows his anger or shouts at anyone because of you. There’s no such thing as far as I know but.. I’ve seen him cry because of you and it’s just one time.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched but he braved himself to ask Jisung about when did that happen.

“It’s on your wedding day.”

Jisung tried to refresh on his memory and recalled back everything that happened that day.

“That day, I was talking with your parents at the entrance of the hall to confirm a few things since you have just arrived at the wedding venue so they told me to check up on you and I did right away but I was stop by Chan-hyung from the other side,” Jisung told the story in a low voice.

Chan was standing on the other side of the entrance wearing a traditional hanbok as Changbin gave him the honour to be the representative for his parents as he has neither uncle nor auntie who could do that for him and Chan being the best friend he is, agreed right away when Changbin requested him to do so.

“Chan hyung asked me if I was going to meet you and I said yes. He told me then to give Changbin hyung an update after I met you,” said Jisung.

Hyunjin’s eyes were still on the father and son but his ears were listening tentatively to his best friend.

“At first I don’t understand what he meant by give Changbin hyung an update but then the look on his eyes make me realized it. He wanted your husband to know about your condition.. whether you remember him or not.”

The steady breeze from the shore plays with their hair accompanying the story told by Jisung.

“I went to check on you and after that I went straight to Changbin hyung’s waiting room. When I entered the room, it’s quite contrast from yours. You still remember right how your room was filled with your relatives and a few friends?” asked Jisung.

Hyunjin nodded as he can replay the scene in his mind. Today is a special day since he read his diary early in the morning. Jisung continued again after that.

“It’s empty. There was no one in the waiting room except Minho hyung. I asked if his friends were coming but then when Minho hyung looked like he wanted to slap my mouth, I knew I’ve brought up the wrong question. He lived in an orphanage right? So most of his friends have been adopted by someone else and cut their ties or they have moved away.”

Hyunjin’s eyes started to pool with tears.

“He dismissed my question with a laugh and then we joked around about a few things. He even asked about how Chan hyung was holding up alone outside but then I saw the desperation through him. The way his legs were shaking non -stop told me that he needed to know about something else so I said it to him. I explained that you remembered everything clearly that day and you were very excited to see him. I thought that he would take a relief breath and smile but no, he kept on staring at my face and when Minho hyung called for his name, he started to cry. His eyes were like a broken dam and he won’t stop crying until we have to call for the make-up noona again. The tears ruined his make-up and I’m afraid that it would be a disaster for a moment. Luckily he collected himself in the next few minutes and everything went smoothly as we planned after that.”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to cry right next to Jisung now.

“I wonder what made him cry like that and thought that probably it was because he was happy you will remember who he is but then he said something and I became speechless,” said Jisung who turned to his left to look at Hyunjin directly.

“What did he say?” asked Hyunjin while he wiped way the tears from his cheeks.

“ _Hyunjin will not need to say the word sorry today. It’s nice to know he will get to enjoy his time on an important time like this without feeling guilty to me after this_ ,” Jisung repeated Changbin’s words from that day.

Hyunjin’s tears fell faster hearing that. Sometimes he thought that he must have saved their country or something equal to that in his past life to deserve someone like Changbin in this life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last part is divided into two parts and this is the first one. Enjoy the reading everyone!^^

**_Back to present day_ **

“No. My answer is still no,” said Changbin.

Hyunjin scoots closer to Changbin who is sitting rigidly on the sofa, avoiding eye contact with his husband. Jinyoung is sitting not too far from them but he didn’t say any word. Hyunjin caresses his husband’s right shoulder hoping that it would help the other to cool down a bit after he received nonsense request just now.

“Come on hyung, I want to do it,” Hyunjin coaxes Changbin again.

Changbin stands up from the sofa and begins to walk around the living room while looking on the floor.

“You are doing this for me and Jinyoungie not for yourself and I don’t like it. We are already happy with the way you are. You don’t need to suffer yourself more, Hyunjin,” Changbin said with a strict tone.

Jinyoung look at both of his parents and sighs because he is on the same side as his Appa. Changbin is right. Hyunjin doesn’t need to undergo a surgery that will put him in pain just to satiate other people’s feelings. They are way happier right now and Hyunjin is not a burden or nuisance at all so when Hyunjin suggested the idea of him getting surgery to crack open his skull and fix his brain problem, the two immediately become enrage.

Hyunjin does not make the decision because he really want to do it for himself but he puts the other two as his priority said that he wanted Jinyoung and Changbin be able to feel what is it to have a normal family hence the rejection of the idea from the other two.

“We will not know if we don’t try hyung,” Hyunjin said. Once in a while he takes a look at Jinyoung hoping that his son will support him but too bad the other is just the same as his another father.

“The success rate of the surgery is 70 percent but do you realize that the 30 percent more could make us lose you?” said Changbin in a low tone voice.

The house becomes silent after that.

Later that evening, Hyunjin creeps onto the bed to join Changbin.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Hyunjin asked while his torso is slowly wrapping around Changbin.

Changbin didn’t reject him though they get into fight this morning. He still takes the other into his arms and hugs Hyunjin tightly.

“As long as you are happy, baby. Do whatever you want,” Changbin said and that makes Hyunjin immediately raised his head to look into his husband’s eyes.

“No. Not that one. I’ll give you a week to think about it. Please put yourself before others. Our happiness is meaningless if in the end you are not happy.”

That night they sleep while hugging and luckily the next morning Changbin is given a good morning kiss once he wake up. Hyunjin remembered everything from the day before so Changbin doesn’t have to hurry and move from the bed.

After one week of thinking day and night, Hyunjin has made decision that he will stick with his original plan which is to do the surgery. He met a neurologist who suggested him to do a surgery on his head and solve his short-term memory loss problem last month. The neurologist did warn him that this type of surgery is still new and researches are still going on to have the best solution to avoid the side effects. According to their researches and study, the success rate of the surgery is high but then the worst part is one of the side effects if the surgery failed is it can be fatal. 

Changbin is at loss of words when Hyunjin tells him his final decision but he cannot say anything more if that is what Hyunjin really wants.

“Alright, just know that I’ll never stop praying that everything will be okay,” Changbin admits defeat to his husband.

Two months after that, after going through tonnes of test Hyunjin is ready to be in the operation theatre. Changbin is holding his right hand and Jinyoung is holding his left hand when they push his bed towards the entrance door of the operation theatre.

“Baby, I love you so much. Please be safe.”

Changbin kisses Hyunjin’s temple and Jinyoung has his tears fall down silently. All they can do right now is to wait outside and pray that it’s going to be fine and they will get to see their precious love soon.

The operation went on for thirteen hours. It’s currently 3.24 in the morning and they are still sitting on the bench at the waiting site for the patients undergoing surgery. Jinyoung keeps dozing off his head from left to right so Changbin brings his head closer to his own shoulder and lay it there carefully. The younger must be tired as he comes straight from his office to the hospital this morning.

Around 3.47AM, the LED board that shows information about Hyunjin’s operation went off. Then, Changbin hears the glass door of the operation theatre slides open and there are a few men wearing blue robe come outside. He wakes Jinyoung up and tells that his father’s operation has ended. The two then quickly get up and approach the doctor in charge.

“Mr Seo right? As of now we can say that the surgery is a success but we still to monitor him for the next 24 hours and see if there’s any side effect,” the surgeon said with a hint of exhaustion in his eyes.

Both Changbin and Jinyoung thank the surgeon for a few times before they proceed to wait at the ICU unit as Hyunjin will be transferred there soon. Changbin says that he will stay there and accompany Hyunjin tonight so he asks Jinyoung to go back and have some sleep as he needs to go to work early in the morning tomorrow but the other seems reluctant to left his father alone there.

“Son, I’m an old man. Nobody is going to kidnap me so don’t worry and go home. Sleep and do not overthink. I’ll inform you if your Papa wakes up later,” said Changbin.

Jinyoung sighs and then he gives Changbin a tight hug before he stands up and walks away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm updating this in the middle of Chan doing Vlive so go watch him and smash that heart button for him first.. after that come back here to read the last chap okayy^^ thanks everyone for reading! love you <3

Hyunjin then is brought to the ICU unit and Changbin decides to stay in the room to wait for Hyunjin to wake up. He sits there for hours while looking at Hyunjin who has the oxygen mask covers half of his face. Changbin holds Hyunjin’s hand firmly and caresses it. He doesn’t stop praying to God that Hyunjin will be fine. Without he notices it, fatigue takes over and Changbin’s head is laid right beside Hyunjin’s hand. He is now sleeping in the seated position. It is so uncomfortable but Changbin doesn’t have time to think about this trivial thing.

It’s 7 in the morning when Jinyoung slides in the ICU room to see both of his parents are unconscious. Changbin is asleep meanwhile Hyunjin is still under the sedative influence. He puts the lunchbox on the desk beside the hospital bed and then he goes to grab Hyunjin’s hand in his. It is so serene in the room and the only sound that can be heard is the beeping from the ECG machine and Hyunjin’s breathe through the oxygen mask.

Jinyoung take a glance to his wrist watch and realized that he should go now but before he manages to walk away, Changbin’s head is already perks up, face a bit blur to see his son is already there with a fresh dress shirt ready to go to work.

He looks at the clock and the fact that a new day has already started dawned in his mind.

“Oh Appa I’m sorry if I awake you. I made some Kimchi fried rice so don’t skip your breakfast okay,” Jinyoung said to his father.

He says goodbye to his father and then dashes out of the room as he will be late to work if he stay there any longer. Changbin turns his head to look at the lunchbox left by his son and then he shakes his head.

“Jinnie-yah, look at your son. I told him to go back and sleep but seeing that he even cooked me breakfast I’m sure he didn’t close his eyes for even a minute last night. Jinyoungie is just like you,” Changbin said with a smile on his face.

Two days passed by but Hyunjin is still not awake. The surgeon who did the surgery on Hyunjin has done multiple number of test but they don’t find any specific reason on why he’s still not awake because by right the sedative effect should have wear out already. Changbin stays there most of the time except when he has to go back and take a shower. He never stops on updating what is going on around them to Hyunjin just like the other can hear him.

Two days passed to become two weeks and yet there’s still no update on why Hyunjin is not awake yet except he doesn’t need his oxygen mask anymore so it has been removed, leaving some space for everyone else to see his nonchalant face. Changbin helps Hyunjin to change his hospital gown and wipes his body with a wet cloth. The nurses say they can do it as it is part of their job description but Changbin politely decline it saying that he can manage it for now.

Two weeks has now passed to become two months. The dark circles under Changbin’s eyes now are more visible and the creases on his forehead can be seen. Their whole family has practically moved into the ward. Hyunjin is now placed at a VIP ward since his condition is no longer threatening so he has been transferred after two weeks staying in the ICU.

“Appa, have you eaten?” Jinyoung asked as soon as the older answers his phone.

Changbin answers it with a ‘yes’ and then they talk about a few more things before Jinyoung cut off the line. He said that he will be a bit late today since his team has a meeting at 4.30 for an emergency matters so Changbin said that it’s fine and asked him to take a rest at home first before he came to the hospital.

The beeping from the ECG machine is as steady as the rise and fall of Hyunjin’s chest. Changbin takes Hyunjin hands in his and gives it a kiss.

“You know what, you always asked me to go on diet and stop having late night snack right? I stopped doing that and guess what I lost 5 kilos already. You should wake up and see how my build is right now. I bet no one in their sixties will look as handsome as me,” Changbin giggles a bit after that.

He is still caressing his husband’s hand and once in a while he tucks Hyunjin’s hair that is getting longer day by day behind his ears.

“I don’t think I have said this enough to you before this. I love you, baby. Please be alright. Waiting for you is not a problem as long as you will be fine,” said Changbin.

Hyunjin on the other hand, as if he can hear the words, tries to open his eyes slowly. Harsh light makes him unable to open it from the first few tries but the soothing words that come from his right makes him becomes impatient to take a look at it. He knows whose voice is that and without him realized his tears have already fallen out of his eyes leaving a trail of salty water on his cheeks.

Changbin is still busy explaining on why Jinyoung will be a bit late today as he mentioned earlier in the call when sees Hyunjin’s eyelashes moving a bit from the static position and within just a minute, the other is already taking in the surrounding of the ward through his eyes. Changbin immediately stands up and searches for the doctor or nurse that is available.

After two months of being unconscious, Hwang Hyunjin is finally wake up.

The doctor does a few tests on him and asks Changbin to wait outside of the room for a moment. Changbin can’t sit still so he takes his phone and messages his son to inform about this to him. A few seconds passed and a reply comes in to his inbox. Jinyoung said that he will come to the hospital as soon as possible. He will ask his team leader for an exemption from joining the meeting.

In not more than 20 minutes, Jinyoung arrives at the hospital and at the same time the doctor gets out of the room. Changbin goes to get the doctor and asks her for an explanation. The doctor smiles at him and pat his shoulder twice before she asks Changbin to go inside first. She will give more explanation on Hyunjin’s condition after that.

Changbin enters the room with a nervous and racing heart. Once he reaches the bed, Hyunjin turns his head to look at Changbin. His body is still week but at least he is conscious now.

“Hi. How are you feeling, baby?” Changbin asked slowly.

Hyunjin shows his blinding smile to Changbin. To Changbin, Hyunjin still look ethereal even his face is pale, lips chapped and dry, eyes swollen and skin looks a bit unhealthy than normal people.

“I’m good cause I heard the word that I wanted to hear the most. I love you too Seo Changbin,” Hyunjin said while the tears roaming freely in every direction on his face.

Changbin looks baffled. He didn’t accidentally confess to his husband just now so why Hyunjin is giving him answer like that? Hyunjin knows the confuse look on his husband’s face so he enlighten the other.

“I heard everything. Every second you stay here and speak to me, I’m aware of that and I remember every single thing clearly,” Hyunjin said while he wipes his face.

Changbin is currently shocked to hear that Hyunjin can remember everything even when he’s unconscious for two months. He wastes no time to grab Hyunjin’s body and embraces it in his own. He kisses Hyunjin on the forehead and then on the lips while muttering the word thank you non-stop.

“Thank you Hyunjin-ah. Thank you for being alright.”

****

**

Sunshine rays seem different from before. Cold winter night is also unfamiliar to Changbin now. As he has someone who always remembers and be with him wherever he is right now.

A mug of steaming hot coffee is placed on the coffee table at their veranda of the house. Hyunjin comes with the light wind of spring season and gives Changbin a back hug. Smile comes on Changbin face as an automatic response from his body.

“What are you thinking about?”, asked Hyunjin—placing his head as close as possible to Changbin’s neck.

“You,” comes sappy answer from Changbin that still makes him smiles even though he has heard it more than one time.

Changbin turns his body to give Hyunjin a hug. A long, tight hug that keeps their body and heart warm at the same time.

“Jinyoung said that Jaebum is coming this Sunday,” Hyunjin tells his husband.

Changbin nods as an acknowledgement. He takes his coffee mug and brings it to Hyunjin’s mouth for him to have a sip but not before he blows air on it first to avoid Hyunjin’s tongue from being burned.

“I heard that he’s good in music. Although he works as a PE teacher now. Maybe you and our son in-law to-be could work on a hopeless romantic song that you have always wanted to do,” Hyunjin suggested.

Changbin seems surprised with the newly gained information.

“Well that’s a good idea, Jinnie. Jinyoungie is going to be the vocalist. I’ll make sure of that,” said Changbin in a joking tone.

Both of them laugh at that, looking at the sun that is slowly saying bye to them. The orange hue looks pretty so does the two of them. Moving to countryside is a brilliant idea. The two of them enjoys their time more than anyone else right now. They have gone through a lot of hard and rough time so every moment is a special moment. Walking on the shore of the beach, hiking on the nearest mountain, getting dinner at a local shop together, strolling around the nearby park, you name it, they have done it. There’s still a long list of what Changbin and Hyunjin are going to do together and their hands will never not be intertwined. Hyunjin is happy that at the end of each day, he will be bundled in Seo Changbin’s arms.

Now, the thing that lies ahead of them is only happiness. Nothing other than that.

-THE END-


End file.
